Sakura meets Seeu
by Tangible Orange Potato Muffin
Summary: summary change. Sexy no Jutsu? more like Handsome no jutsu. Sakura tries this jutsu on for size, but is this just for meer fun or is there a reason for her actions? Boys have the intent to kill when jealous, girls fall in love? Read the story to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura meets Seeu 

Summary: Sakura 'accidentally' does Sexy no Jutsu and now is a handsome guy aka Haruno Seeu. Now all the girls want to date Seeu aka Sakura (by all the girls I mean Ino, Tenten and Hinata). Now all the guys meaning Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru, want to kick her butt for stealing their girlfriends. Hopefully Sakura finds out how to turn herself back before the guys find her. What will Sakura do?!? Read the story to find out! SasuSaku/NaruHina/NejiTen/ShikaIno

Oh yeah! Seeu will talk in Bold Italic and Sakura will talk Italic and Inner Sakura will talk in Bold as most of you already know. Everyone here is 15 and Neji, Lee, and Tenten are 16. (And Sasuke never left for power because well uhhhh I don't know I can't add all the details)

Disclaimer: I do not know Naruto they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama. (I wish I did)  
And Seeu belongs to Kikikun of Deviant ART. And any of the songs in this story they belong to UVERworld! (My fav j-rock band you can listen to them on youtube)

Remember that Seeu is Sakura and that Sakura has a cousin named Seeu who comes later in the story okay!!

NOW ON TO THE STORY!

It was a sunny day in Konoha when Team 7 where to wait for the Icha Icha Paradise Lover Hatake Kakashi. Sakura was thinking if she did Sexy no Jutsu what would happen. (A/N ummm don't ask me why okay because I don't know!! bb) Meanwhile Naruto was complaining about being bored and tired. Sasuke was just quiet the who time as usual. "Naruto can't you be quiet! JUST THIS ONCE PLEASE!"Sakura shouted also losing her train of thought. I want RAMEN!!! Sakura I'm sorry I am just mad about Kakashi being late all the time! Plus telling me NOT to eat Ramen or else he will kill me!"Naruto said. "Hn..."Sasuke said. "WOW! Sasuke speaks! Hey anyone have a camera! This is a rare moment!"Naruto said and fell onto the ground laughing (a.n. uhhhh I don't remember why I had made him laugh aka rofl uhhhh yeah sorry!). Sakura thought to herself 'what's so funny about that??'."Dobe." Sasuke said to the laughing Naruto. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Naruto said as he stood up. "Dobe you Dobe."Sasuke said calmly. "Why you cold hearted teme!" Naruto shouted in to Sasuke's face. "Naruto! Sasuke-kun! There is nothing gained by fighting! So Stop!"Sakura shouted. The two boys just said 'fine' and Sasuke added a HN to that as well.

4 hours LATER! (a.n. heheh overreacting much hahaha)

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. "Sorry I am late a black cat crossed my-"Kakashi said but the was interrupted (a.n. I do not know how to spell that are there 3 t's in that word??)."LAIR!!"Shouted Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi just sweat dropped. "Well I was just going to tell you that training is canceled by a sudden Jounin Mission. Well anyway BYE!"Kakashi said as he disappeared in a flash. "YAY! Now I can have my ramen with my Hinata-Chan! Alright I will be seeing ya bye Sakura! Later Sasuke-teme!"And Naruto was off to go by ramen at Ichikaru."Sasuke-kun I guess I will see you later byebye!"And Sakura went off to go and practice a 'jutsu'.'I guess I will go and train.'Sasuke thought as he left the training grounds wondering why Sakura was acting pretty strange and not asking him to walk her home after Naruto left.


	2. Chapter 2

With Sakura...

As she was training she actually was learning how to do Sexy no Jutsu WITH clothes on so she won't be 'ehem' in the woods! "Okay here goes! HENGE!"Sakura said. With that she actually did it YAY! (a.n. if you want to see what she looks like go to my profile and that art all belongs to kikikun)

"Okay now that I did it how do I change back??"Said Sakura in a very worried tone. 'Oh no' Sakura thought because Ino was coming right here like a crazy fangirl. It was too late she was already talking to her. "Hi! My name is Yamanaka Ino! You know you look familiar...Hey what's your name?" said Ino."Uhh...umm...Its Saku-Uh I mean Haruno Seeu"Said "Seeu"."Oh! So your new to Konoha come on I will show you around! Wait Haruno Seeu are you related to Haruno Sakura?" asked Ino. "Yeah I am her cousin."Seeu/Sakura lied."Oh Okay come on let me show you around. " said Ino. So Ino went to show Seeu around Konoha.

"Alright here are my friends first! That guy with the ponytail is Nara Shikamaru also know as my boyfriend, the one with raven hair is Uchiha Sasuke that's Sakura's boyfriend. The one with the short, dark purple hair is Hyuuga Hinata one of my best friends, the one with the brown buns is Tenten also another of my best friends and the one next to Hinata is her cousin Hyuuga Neji who is Tenten's boyfriend. And last but not least the one with the spiky blonde hair is Konoha's clumsy, loudmouth, knucklehead, ramen loving ninja in the whole town is Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata's boyfriend; there we have it!"Ino said with a smile. "Thanks.. Ino right?" said Seeu. "Yeah and your welcome too."Ino said while blushing.

'I see that Ino is actually is blushing normally she blushes when she is around Shikamaru even if she is taken I think she is starting to have crush on me this is bad.' thought Sakura.

**SAKURA!**

Huh? Who are you?

**Oi...I am your inner self duhh anyway we need to figure how to undo this because once the guys find out they are going to kill us if we continue!!**

Yeah you're right this is very bad I am scared on how Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru find out and earlier I saw Shikamaru glaring at me...

**GET OUT OF HERE FAST BECAUSE HERE SHE COMES!**

Okay!

(Back to reality)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Super sorry I haven't been updating. hehe. I got too caught up in school, anime, and my new interest which is DRAMAS.

Since I have finally uploaded. Please enjoy. I'll do my best to not do this again.

* * *

What May Come?

"Uhhh...Ino thanks I need to go sorry bye!' said Seeu as he ran to HER house."HUH? Oh...okay come back soon Seeu-kun!" shouted Ino. From across the street Shikamaru was wondering who that guy was; so Shikamaru just walked up to Ino with a very frustrated face and started to talk.

"Ino who was that you were talking to?" said Shikamaru walking Ino to the Yamanaka Flower shop."Oh....uhhhh...that was Seeu."Said Ino a little scared on adding the -Kun to Sakura's boy form. "Seeu...Seeu who is he?" asked Shikamaru getting aggravated by the minute." He's Sakura's-"Ino was interrupted by Shikamaru. "SAKURA'S WHAT! Just spill it out already!" Shikamaru shouted since he was getting impatient. "Shika-kun please let me finish! He is Sakura's cousin! Yeah like Saku would ever cheat on Sasuke you should know better! You know Sakura loves Sasuke and would never do something that low!"Ino shouted. "Ino...I'm sorry you troublesome woman...." "Yeah I know...Shika-kun...."Ino replied." Well anyway so when did Sakura say that her cousin was coming to Konoha because normally she tells everyone everything well like you, me, and everyone else that is close to her especially Sasuke?" Shikamaru questioned. "I don't know. I don't recall Saku telling me that or anything; I guess it was a surprise visit or something..."Ino replied. "I guess so...Anyway, Ino do you wanna go and get some ice cream? My treat." "YAY! Okay Shika-kun lets go!" said an extremely happy Ino. So they went off to the Ice Cream Parlor to get nice cold Ice Cream!

Meanwhile, Seeu was running to 'his' house and hiding from his newly acquired FANGIRLS. "SEEU-KUN!!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!"They all screamed after chasing 'him' to 'his' house. 'Now I see how Sasuke-kun feels when being chased by screaming fangirls, but what seriously scares me is how the heck do they know my name' thought a very scared Sakura. Then the thought of those fangirls as stalkers would maybe scar her for life.

As soon as she entered her house she locked her door so that mob of fangirls won't come and ruin her house and luckily her parents are out of Konoha doing business. 'Phew...that was close....'though a sighing Sakura.

When she entered the Haruno household she tried a couple of times to undo the Jutsu, but it didn't work so after 15 minutes of trying to undo the Jutsu she gave up and said," This is getting me no where! Am I going to be stuck in this form forever! And if that ever to happen Sasuke-kun will wonder where my girl form is and will start to become cold hearted again!!' Instantly, Sakura caught herself thinking about Sasuke's coldness, 'Well, he's always been like that so it's given. Anyway, what in the ninja am I going to do now!?"

Then suddenly the doorbell rang and which caught Seeu off guard, he checked to see who it was and it was Sasuke and the gang. 'Oh no, how could I forget today's the day of our anniversary of when we all met. This is bad what are they going to say wait what am I going to say about this because they are going to wonder where my girl form is this is going to be. This can't get any worse then this will it?' Sakura thought. 'Well they will think it's suspicious that I'm not answering the door when most of the know I'm here. I'll just make up an excuse. Here goes nothing.' Sakura thought hoping not to be found out. "Oh! Hi Seeu where's Sakura?" asked Ino. "Uhhhh Sakura is out at the moment, but you can come in. It is rude to leave my cousin's guests outside. So come in..." Seeu said panicking. "Uhhhh Sure" said the guys. "Okay." said the girls.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.  
Chapter 4-6 will be posted soon.

R&R!


End file.
